Pawprints
by Kalajlbrown
Summary: Walking home to find a dog lying half dead in the snow was not what she was expecting. Especially not when said dog seems to keep disappearing only to reappear a while later. Sirius/OC.


**Chapter One**

Walking down the street, listening to the sound of the fresh snow crunching under my feet, I gripped my coat tighter to try and ward off the chill. All I could see around me was pure white. Snow seemed to be covering every inch of land around me: no grass, mud or rocks could be seen poking through the layers of frost.

Watching the change as my breath hit the cold air, turning into a slight fog before evaporating, I quickened my pace upon seen my house in the distance. It wasn't the most convenient of places to live as it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, but it was beautiful and peaceful.

Skipping up the few steps I started to scramble through my bag in a desperate search for my keys, cursing when I dropped them due to my shaking fingers. Scooping them up I straightened my back only to spot something lying on the ground. I couldn't tell what it was as all I could see was what seemed to be a black blob partially covered in snow.

Clutching my keys I took a few steps forwards on my porch. Squinting my eyes I realised it seemed to be some kind of animal. Worried it was dead due to the cold I quickly bent down, brushing the snow off its thick fur. After making sure the large dog was still breathing I ran to unlock the door before going through the struggle of trying to get the unconscious animal inside to the warmth.

Sitting on the couch, a hot chocolate warming my hands, I studied the dog carefully. He was seemingly still sleeping, but now was warming by the fire and thankfully now dry. I was happy to see his visible breathing but he seemed to be way too thin. His ribs seemed to be protuding horribly, I could see why he passed out due to exhaustion.

Finishing my drink I deposited it in the empty sink before heading back to the living room. Freezing mid step I noticed the dog seemed to be stirring. The reality that this was a possibly wild, dangerous, animal hit me. Oh dear god, this could possibly turn out bloody.

Clenching my hands in slightly fear, and standing behind the couch like that could protect me, I waited to see if he was going to wake up fully. Six minutes passed before he started to struggle to stand. Slipping into the kitchen I quickly warmed up some milk in the microwave. By the time I got back the poor animal had only managed to half sit up.

Nervously I moved forward, hoping the animal realised I was trying to help and meant no harm, before carefully placing the bowl down in front of him. My body tensed as his dark eyes met mine. I felt like he was assessing me, and when he finally decided I wasn't a threat for now, he started to sniff the bowl before hungrily lapping at the liquid.

Perched on the edge of the couch I waited. When he was done he seemed to lick his snout a few time like he was savouring the taste before lying back down. However I did notice his eyes seemed to trained onto me. He clearly hadn't come to the conclusion I was safe.

"Well, it's getting late." I mumbled, scratching my head before standing. "I'll get you a blanket." After doing so I attempted to stroke him only for him to pull back with a light growl as he showed me his sharp teeth. "Okay, no touching."

With one last glance behind me I made my way upstairs after placing some water down. Crawling into bed I glanced out of the window, the snow was still falling. Rolling over I cuddled into my thick duvet before promptly falling asleep.

Yawning, I poured the milk over my cereal. Shuffling into the main room I settled on the couch, taking my first bite of my breakfast. It was then that I realised I was alone in the room - no dog. Frowning, I shrugged. I would finish my breakfast before going on a search for said animal.

Said animal was no where to be found. Brushing my hair away from my face I checked outside but nothing seemed out of ordinary. The snow had stopped but the thick snow laying on the ground looked like it hadn't been distured. I didn't know how but the dog had left, and he left hours ago.

The snow fell once more that night. The dog didn't return.

The next morning I slipped on my wellies, grabbed my bag before slipping outside. It was time to head to town for some groceries. By the time I got home I was absolutely starving. As I was nearing my house I noticed something in the snow. Pawprints, leading to my front door. Frowning I couldn't help but wonder where the dog was now.

Just as I was finished cooking dinner I heard a noise from the front door. Pausing to listen I realised it was the sound of nails on wood. The dog was back, scratching on the door to get inside. Turning the handle I swung the door wide open to see the dog sat on his hind legs, seeming to wait patiently to be let in.

Stepping aside the dog stood and made his way inside, allowing me to see how big the black animal really was. Letting out a breath I headed back to the kitchen to where the dog seemed to be, already sniffing around the steaming food. He must be starving, I thought eyeing his ribs. I dished up two plates, placing the other one on the kitchen floor where the dog ate happily.

"Come on! Stop being difficult!" I complained, chasing the dog around the bathroom. "If you're staying the night you need to get clean. I say this in the nicest way possible but you stink!" The dog seemed to pause and I swear he was glaring at me. Oh god, I was having a stare off with a dog. So here I was, washing a large dog who I swear was pouting the entire time. Only to be punished when he got out, shook his body and completely soaked me.

Now I was curled up in bed, book in hand, as I watched from the corner of my eyes as the dog, who I had yet to give a name, wandered around my bedroom sniffing everything in sight.

Once he was done, he plopped himself down near the bed causing me to frown. "Come on!" I encouraged, patting the bed. The dog tilted his head to the side as he watched my attempts at trying to get him up on the bed. Eventually I gave up as he curled up on the floor. Setting my book down I gave him a quick pat before extinguishing the lights.

When I awoke the next morning the dog was gone.


End file.
